


Never Have I Ever

by ode_to_an_inkwell



Series: Games of Innocence [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ode_to_an_inkwell/pseuds/ode_to_an_inkwell
Summary: (Not to be confused with the new show.) Jon finds a game of NHIE in his bag, and learns of his sister's deeds.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Games of Innocence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688002
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This series is leisure writing for me, so thank you all for positive comments. I know Starkcest is dirty bad wrong, but it's good for the skin ;)

Jon stayed in his room so often that Ned came knocking one evening. He worried for his son’s happiness which was, admittedly, rather sweet. Jon did his best to reassure his father, but no words could substitute a consistent presence at the dinner table.

Sansa treated him differently. She’d never been mean growing up, but something about her demeanor was softer. Even Arya commented on it one night, teasing Sansa for refilling Jon’s drink.

“You lose a bet or something?”

In classic Sansa form, she made Arya feel immature with a long sigh.

It was months until Jon found himself alone with his sweet sister again. Only a few weeks of school remained before the summer break. He sat in bed, cleaning a year’s worth of detritus from the bottom of his bag. Missing work, granola wrappers, and crumpled notes all resurfaced.

He felt a thick bit of paper and withdrew it, turning the unfamiliar note over in his hands. It was folded carefully, each bit tucked in secure. He pulled one corner free and fumbled until the page fell open.

 _Never Have I Ever,_ written at the top in a hand he didn’t recognize. There was a list of deeds, some dirty and others tame. Jon turned the page over. On the back was a list of names.

 _Sansa Stark,_ in her loopy cursive. Beside her name, _six points._

So she’d committed six of the deeds. Six? Which six?! He flipped the page again to examine the first list more closely.

  * _Kissed in public_
  * _Second base_
  * _Third base_
  * _Dated an upperclassman_
  * _Masturbated_
  * _Fallen for the wrong person_
  * _Experimented_
  * _Gotten drunk_
  * _Wanted someone you couldn’t have_
  * _Had a sex dream_



He could guess some of the answers. Others he didn’t want to entertain. Most teenagers masturbated—surely Sansa had done so, as well. The thought of it, though, of his little sister laid back against her floral sheets… She might’ve touched herself while he was home, only the thin wall separating them.

As for bases, he refused to think of what she’d done with Hardyng. Even if an idea came unbidden, Jon smacked his head before it could continue.

He needed to return this to Sansa. How it made its way into his bag he had no idea. From the hall he could hear her singing. The music stopped when he knocked.

“Come in.”

She sat up in her bed when he entered. He only dared to take two steps inside. She wore a silky sleep-set, one strap falling from her shoulder. The room had changed since he’d last seen it. Gone were the stuffed animals and luminescent sticky stars, replaced by throw pillows and a decorative chandelier.

A box of tissues sat by the bed. She _definitely_ masturbated.

“What do you want?”

Jon cleared his throat. “I found this.”

She stood to retrieve the page in his hands. Groaned.

“Did you read this?”

He shrugged. “You embarrassed, six points?” She slapped his arm. “I didn’t know what it was,” he said.

“It’s not like it’s labeled,” she sassed.

“Which six?”

The question flew out before he could process it. Sansa sniffed primly.

“Mind your business.”

Fair enough. Except not knowing would drive him insane.

“I need to know if I have to kick someone’s ass,” he reasoned.

With a great sigh, she took the page to her desk. She marked it with a pen and handed it over once more. She’d circled numbers 1, 2, 5, 6, 9, and 10. His breath hissed between his teeth.

“Who could you possibly want that you couldn’t have?”

She just shook her head, ears turning pink. He read the list again, not wanting to dwell on the words _sex dream_. Whoever featured in Sansa’s fantasies was the luckiest bastard on the planet. _Fallen for the wrong person._ Jon pursed his lips, glanced back up at his sister.

“I’m sorry you fell for Harry,” he said, and forfeited the note a final time.

Sansa shook her head, folding the page. “Harry was wrong for me, it’s true, but I didn’t fall for him.”

She’d never been with anyone else, though. When they were little she’d had a crush on their neighbor, Waymar, but it certainly didn’t count.

“Who then?”

Seconds passed as she stared. Then her eyes went round.

“Get out!”

The sudden volume made him jump. Jon turned to leave, a pillow narrowly missing the back of his head. He picked it up from the floor. For the first time in a while he felt like goading her.

“Six points,” he said, tossing the pillow and catching it again. “I didn’t know princesses could be so bad.”

She slammed the door behind him.

Later that night, he decided to read in silence. He told himself that he focused better without the music. The quiet allowed him to hear movement about the house.

Around ten he heard bedsprings. It was wrong, but that knowledge didn’t stop him. He crossed the room and pressed his ear to the wall.

A long silence, during which Jon called himself every name in the book. Still, he couldn’t step away. When the bed squeaked again his stomach dropped. A quiet moan passed through the wall. Sansa had never made such a sound before…not to his knowledge, anyway. Jon bit into his fist.

“ _Yes._ ”

Breathy, high pitched. It was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard.

If he’d managed to escape ruination before, it claimed him now. He would never forget how his sister sounded, never masturbate again without playing her moans in his head.

_Never have I ever—been a good brother._

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa's points:  
> 1) kissed in public  
> 2) second base  
> 5) masturbated  
> 6) fallen for the wrong person  
> 9) wanted someone you couldn't have  
> 10) had a sex dream  
> Make of that what you will...


End file.
